


Shimada's thoughts

by xemia



Category: Koe no Katachi
Genre: Foul Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xemia/pseuds/xemia
Summary: Friends aren't forever, especially not if you're going to act like a stupid bitch, that's for sure.





	Shimada's thoughts

We used to have so much fun, the three of us. Playing games... swimming... But one day this chick started in our class. Our squad leader bullied her like crazy. I told him he went too far. When he made her bleed. But he didn't listen. He never listens.

One day he was called out in class as the sole bully of that chick. When asked about my opinion I gladly told them the accusation was true. But he had the audacity to say I was in on it. Fucking liar.

Sick and tired of his lousy ass I pushed him over the edge into a pool of water. I hope he ran home crying like a fucking baby.


End file.
